The Not so Fabulous Killjoys
by HeyBlu
Summary: When the Fabulous Killjoys meet a group to rival their own, it's not long before tensions begin to rise between the two. However, everyone needs help, no matter how great they may be, and this is one of the things learnt as they deal not only with what BL/ind throws at them, but each other, too.
1. Chapter 1

It all began the day Dr. Death Defying was late for the midday broadcast. Honestly, six years of this shit and the one time he's late, even by a minute, they get hacked. Typical.

He had been reaching forward for the headphones, glancing at the clock as he did so, when suddenly an unfamiliar voice began to flood through the radio that was always left on, whether by accident or on purpose. Freezing, the bearded killjoy watched the radio (not that it was much use) as the voice on the other end made their announcement,

"Hello, killjoys. Seems old Dr. Death Defying was finally late, huh?" It was a female, he could tell that much, although he didn't recognize her voice. "Took him long enough. We were getting tired of waiting. By 'we', I mean my comrades, Starlit Annihilator, Steampunk Destroyer, Combat Pounder and myself, Masked Harlequin." There was the sound of distant noise, like someone talking in the background, then a chuckle. After a moment's pause, her voice came through again, "We are the killjoys of Zone Four." He had to stop his jaw dropping in surprise. Zone Four? That zone had been declared off limits years ago, the air in it still poisonous due to bombing BL/ind had done a couple of years back. Walk in there and you'd surely die. "Yes, yes, we know what you're thinking. How are we alive? Simple. Ever heard the saying 'go underground'? Well that's what we did. Literally. But that isn't important."

"You're probably all wondering why we've hacked this broadcast. To be honest, I'm surprised those Better Living motherfuckers haven't yet. This security sucks," Dr. Death Defying frowned. It wasn't _that _bad. "We're here to warn you. The dracs you're fighting right now, they're nothing compared to what we're facing, trust me. BL/ind have whole range of new weapons that their disposal, bigger and more dangerous ones. Why they haven't used them on you yet, I don't know. But they've used them on us, and believe me, they're something to fear." He got the feeling she wanted to say more, but there was the sound of static followed by muffled voices.

"Shit, our connection's cutting. Alright, better make this quick. Look, killjoys, there's not much you can do about it right now. There's a reason you haven't been shown these new weapons yet and it's up to you to figure out why. But for now, just carry on like you don't know anything. If BL/ind think they still have the element of surprise on their side, they might start making mistakes. They've already made one, thinking we're cut off from the rest of you. That's all from us down here in Zone Four, but remember, we'll be listening. Keep Running, Killjoys." The static returned, crackling for a few moments before cutting to silence.

Dr. Death Defying sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. What he had just heard was a lot to take in. The fact that Zone Four was livable was enough, but new BL/ind weapons? Jesus, that was heavy. But whoever these killjoys were, Starlit Annihilator, Steampunk Destroyer, Combat Pounder, Masked Harlequin, they sounded like they knew what they were talking about. He couldn't see any reason not to believe that there was truth in what they said. Besides, he didn't think any BL/ind operative could sound so convincing, no matter how well trained.

Dragging his seat forwards, Dr. D picked up the headphones, slipping them over his ears before grabbing the mic and clicking onto his now open line. He made a quick broadcast, only briefly mentioning the hack before giving a quick update on new developments (there hadn't been any). After he had logged off however, instead of leaving the radio room like he normally did, the tan killjoy switched onto a private line, one that was exclusive to him and the radio that was kept in the killjoy car. "Zone Four, now. Drop off Missile at base," He spoke quickly, keeping the transmission short and brief. Dr. D didn't know what to make of these new Killjoys, but he did know that they needed more info on them, soon. And who better to go into a presumably fatal area of the desert than The Fabulous Killjoys?

He just hoped they'd drop off The Kid first.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I'm telling you Jet, it's impossible. There's nowhere they could have sheltered!"

"You don't know that four sure. Can't you be a little optimistic for once, Ghoul?"

Party Poison half-listened as his comrades Jet Star and Fun Ghoul argued over the validity of the Zone Four killjoys. It seemed Ghoul was convinced the whole thing was a hoax, while Jet seemed pretty convinced it was real. To be honest, he didn't really care about their bickering and judging by the bored look on his face, his brother The Kobra Kid didn't either. The sandy-haired male was staring out the window, watching the desert go by in a blur of color, forehead resting against the glass. Meanwhile, behind him, Jet and Ghoul's disagreement wasn't improving.

"Oh come on, I bet I know more about the Zones than you do."

"Oh really? You willing to bet on that?"

"Will you two shut up already?" Kobra interrupted Ghoul, glancing behind him at the other two killjoys. Poison chuckled under his breath. He had been about to say the same thing. Don't get him wrong, Jet and Ghoul were his best friends, but neither of them were very good at admitting they were wrong and their bets always ended with someone doing something stupid. How no one had got hurt so far, he had no idea. Like Dr. D always said, they had the luck of the devil.

Dr. Death Defying. He was the whole reason they were making this trip, away from Zone Six and into the previously deadly Zone Four. The four of them had been listening from the moment the scheduled midday broadcast had been hacked all by that killjoy who introduced herself as 'Masked Harlequin'. Apparently she had friends, too. He had expected Dr. D to ask them to investigate the broadcast. So much so, they had already been on their way to Zone Four when he called in. Then the radio went silent, not counting the steady stream of rock music that always filtered through the system.

Poison wasn't sure what to make of the new killjoys, really. Ever since the bombing, he had always just written Zone Four off as uninhabitable, fatal. Even though every killjoy knew about the toxic gases that tainted the place, horror stories still floated around, ranging from skin burning off to eyeballs falling off. It was enough to warn even the infamous Party Poison away from it. But now that this new info had shown itself, an underground group of killjoys, he was curious. How they were going to get in, past the gas, he wasn't sure. They would figure that out once they got there.

Now he could see why Dr. D told them to drop Missile Kid off.

"So, Poison, how are we gonna get in there?" Ghoul's question broke him out of his thoughts.

"No idea," He replied, turning the car's wheel. They were nearly there.

"You don't know? Oh come on! We can't just dive in there. We'll _die!_"

"I'm aware of that."

"Then how are we going to get in there without getting killed by fatal gases?" Poison shrugged and heard Ghoul sigh behind him, pressing his palm against his forehead. A smirk spread across the red-head's face as he heard him mutter, "We're going to die because of you, I know it." The final few minutes of the drive was spent in silence, with every killjoy's mind on other things; Poison was thinking about what Zone Four might look like, Kobra was trying to figure out how they would actually get into the Zone, Jet was wondering what the four new killjoys would be like and Ghoul was running through all the great comebacks he could have used in the previous argument.

Finally, a wonky, charred sign appeared on the side of the road. 'Zone Four' was etched into the wood, still clear even after all this time. The desert around it had changed, though, the previously clear air now blurred with an ugly grey fog. The car rolled to a stop and the four killjoys climbed out, looking around. "This is as far as we can go," Poison announced, although the others already knew that. However, Kobra's gaze had been drawn back to the sign, and then to the foggy desert behind it.

"Guys, look," He said, pointing. The others followed their gaze, surprise flashing across their faces. Four brightly dressed girls had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, similar smug looks painted on their faces. One stepped forward, her image getting clearer through the fog.

"You must be the Fabulous Killjoys. We were expecting you," She said, lips parting in a toothy smile. The four men had to stop their jaws dropping. These four females could only be Masked Harlequin, Combat Pounder, Starlit Annihilator and Steampunk Destroyer. The killjoys of Zone Four.


End file.
